Errores
by PANNY-DBZ
Summary: Oneshot bulma/vegeta, un pequeño relato sobre el nacimiento de Trunks y lo que sucedio luego, bajo el punto de vista de Bulma


**Hola lectores, esta es la segunda historia que escribo, aunque la primera no la sibiré aun, tal vez en un par de años, primero debo pasarla a mi computadora lo que tardara mucho; por ahora disfruten esta.**

**esta dedicada a mi abuela paterna, en realidad es lo que sucedio a ella cuando mi papa nacio pero adaptado a la serie**

**DISCLAIMER: YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE DRAGON BALL Z NI DE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, PERO AUN ME PREGUNTO POR QUE HAY QUE PONER EL DISCLAIMER YA QUE SI FUERAMOS DUEÑOS DE CUALQUIER OBRA LITERARIA, ANIME O ANIMACION NO ESTARIAMOS ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE ELLA EN UNA PAGINA DE FANFICS, AUN ASI HAY QUE PONERLO**

No lo puedo creer llevo nueve meses de embarazo, increíble, pronto mi primer hijo va a nacer, estoy feliz, aunque Vegeta tal vez no lo este, o eso es lo que hace parecer, yo creo que realmente si lo esta, pero que mas se puede esperar del príncipe de todos los saiyans que indiferencia.

-**Ahhhhhhh**-Vegeta se despertó al escuchar mi grito, oídos saiyan seguro, las primeras contracciones justo pienso en mi hijo y resulta que nacerá

-que te sucede mujer-Vegeta se despertó no mas

-Va a nacer-

-¿que dices? ¿A esta hora?-

-si ahora ya llévame al medico-

-lo que tu digas-Vegeta me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo así a la clínica mas cercana, la cual yo odiaba, era sucia, los doctores y demás personal no trataban bien y un montón de cosas mas. Después de un rato de discutir me llevo a otro que era mas de mi agrado, pero no para el de Vegeta, que estaba ya muy enojado.

Luego de unos momentos yo me dormí, lo necesitaba, había estado trabajando todo el día en mi laboratorio y al ser tan tarde, aun no había dormido nada. Cuando desperté Vegeta no estaba, otra contracción, sentía que ya venia, increíble, ya nacería. Pero Vegeta no estaría aquí para ver nacer a su primogénito, seguro estará entrenando en algún lugar, ni modo lo tendré sola y ya.

Luego de unas horas nació, pero no me dejaron verlo, a si que me dormí, nada mas podría hacer, además estaba cansada por el parto.

Cuando desperté mi madre estaba aquí, quien le había avisado? no me lo dijo, que mas no importaba ya, por lo menos no estaba sola allí en ese horrible lugar, no es que no me gustara pero prefería estar en casa que aquí.

Ella me dijo que también había venido mi padre, pero que el se encontraba en algún lugar de la clínica, intentando ver a mi hijo.

Nos pusimos a hablar tranquilamente, pero luego de unos diez o quince minutos entro por la puerta mi padre con una gran sonrisa en la cara, baje la mirada y allí lo tenia, entre sus brazos, a mi hijo, que felicidad, por fin lo veía era muy guapo, me lo dio, lo tuve en brazos durante unos minutos hasta que llego el doctor a hacer un diagnostico, para ver si me daban el alta o no.

Todo salio bien y me dieron el alta el mismo día. Ya estaba en casa con Trunks, ese era el nombre de mi hijo, lo elegí yo ya que Vegeta no estaba allí, tal vez estaba festejando el nacimiento de su primogénito entrenando, después de todo era un guerrero y nada mas lo hacia feliz.

Vegeta no apareció durante unos días, y, cuando apareció se negó a verlo. En fin cuando finalmente lo conoció Trunks ya tenía más de una semana de vida.

Cuando lo bautizamos paso algo parecido, se presento a la ceremonia, a regañadientes, pero luego en la fiesta no hizo acto de presencia, seguramente lo mismo que cuando nació, entrenamiento.

No creí perdonarlo nunca pero lo hice, si, cuando nació Bra, creo que decidió remendar sus errores presentándose en todo festejo que se hacia por su amada princesita, cosa que con Trunks no hizo.

Ahora Trunks no tiene la mejor relación con su padre, pero me entere, por Gohan que cuando Cell mato a Mirai Trunks el, aun sabiendo que su poder no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo al del malvado monstruo, se abalanzo a este con furia, en busca de venganza.

Finalmente me doy cuenta que el duro príncipe de todos los saiyans si tiene ese sentimiento que hace a todo el mundo mejor persona, ese que es tan bueno y hermoso y a la vez tan doloroso y feo: el amor. Y, ya se, lo demostró algo tarde pero lo hizo y estoy feliz por eso, tanto que ahora hasta lo considero una bonita anécdota y no duele al recordarlo, como lo hacia al principio.

Ahora si estoy feliz y con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente en mi rostro que no me la quitara ni el peor de los problemas.

**FIN!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA ESCRIBI HACE UNOS DOS MESES PERO RECIEN AHORA LA SUBO **

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS, LA SUBI EN OTRA PAGINA PERO NO OBTUVE NINGUNO ASI QUE ESTOY ALGO DECEPCIONADA**

**BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
